Mimpi
by chezahana-chan
Summary: Sudah terlalu lama Sasuke tidak merasakan indahnya mimpi. Namun apakah yang ia lihat sekarang adalah mimpi?/"Jangan-jangan kau tidak normal."/"Jangan mendekat!"/"Terima kasih."/SasuSaku. Semi-Canon. DLDR. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Mimpi**  
_disclaimer: masashi kishimoto_

* * *

Sudah hampir delapan tahun Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan indahnya mimpi. Setiap kali ia tertidur, mimpi itu tak pernah mendatanginya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ini terjadi padanya. Padahal Suigetsu dan Karin selalu bercerita mengenai bunga tidur itu. Entah mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah, mereka berdua selalu bertukar cerita. Tak perlu dibayangkan bagaimana cara mereka bertukar cerita. Karena selalu berakhir dengan Suigetsu remuk dihajar Karin. Pemuda itu memang selalu menggoda Karin. Pasalnya mimpi Karin tidak pernah jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan wajah datarnya, terkadang Sasuke harus melerai mereka. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Suigetsu yang disalahkan. Namun bukan berarti Sasuke membela Karin. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat anggota timnya terlibat pertengkaran tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jika sudah seperti ini, Suigetsu dengan terpaksa mengalah. Itu akan lebih baik daripada ia harus berhadapan dengan pemuda es bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang jika sudah marah, dunia bisa hancur karenanya.

Pernah suatu ketika Suigetsu mendatangi Sasuke di kamarnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengambil air minum. Dengan langkahnya yang santai, Suigetsu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke. Pemuda itu memandangi kamar Sasuke yang tak berwarna selain warna putih. Sementara Sasuke meliriknya waspada.

Pemuda berambut raven pun menghampiri rekan setimnya dan menatapnya curiga. Suigetsu tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sasuke itu jauh lebih muda darinya. Dan yang lebih menarik dari itu adalah Sasuke sangat polos. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu masih sangat naif. Ia masih terlalu mudah untuk dipengaruhi dan emosinya masih sangat labil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Akhirnya suara itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Suigetsu menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap lekat wajah pemuda itu. Tampan. Ah. Pantas saja Karin tergila-gila padanya.

"Usiamu berapa?" tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke menatapnya bingung, namun masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Lima belas," jawab Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Suigetsu tertawa. Benar, kan dugaannya? Sasuke masih sangat polos. Lihatlah wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan namun berusaha ditutupi.

"Lima belas?" Suigetsu mengguman sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu nampak penasaran. Suigetsu kembali menatap Sasuke. Lalu seringainya muncul perlahan.

"Kau pasti belum mimpi basah."

**Deg **

Onyx Sasuke membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan rekannya itu. Mimpi basah? Mimpi apa itu?

"Itu mimpi yang membuktikan bahwa kau sudah dewasa. Dan itu juga bukti bahwa kau seorang laki-laki," lanjut Suigetsu seolah bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke. "Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, kau belum pernah mengalaminya. Masih terlalu polos. Hahahaha."

Tawa Suigetsu pudar seketika saat melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Ternyata pemuda itu terpancing emosi mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Dan bisa dipastikan setelah ini Suigetsu kabur dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan sebuah rasa penasaran yang sangat besar di benak Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian Sasuke berpikir tentang pertanyaan Suigetsu. Meski ia bukan tipe pemikir yang akan memikirkan hal seperti itu, namun nalurinya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Jika Sasuke boleh jujur, ia memang belum pernah mengalami mimpi itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa makna mimpi itu. Pernah ia bermimpi namun mimpinya tentang pembantaian klannya. Karena itu ia sering membenci mimpi.

_"Dan itu bukti bahwa kau adalah laki-laki." _

Jadi jika Sasuke tidak mengalami mimpi 'pembuktian' itu ia dikatakan bukan laki-laki? Arrgh. Ini rumit sekali.

Pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Sedikit keluar dari karakternya memang. Tetapi ini serius. Ia merasa tidak normal sekarang.

Lalu ia kembali berbaring dalam posisi normalnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Sebuah rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyentuh dadanya. Sudah lama ia kehilangan rasa. Dan ini membuatnya lemah seketika.

Matanya terpejam.

Tak ada siapapun disana.

Ia sendirian.

Hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya. Menyerukan namanya dalam gelap.

Suara yang terdengar begitu lembut. Suara yang meruntuhkan segala beku di hatinya.

Ia mencari sumber suara itu. Tak ada siapapun disana. Kecuali satu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara berisik di halaman rumahnya membuat sang pemilik rumah terbangun. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang tak dapat hilang dari memorinya. Namun saat ia membuka mata, tak ada siapapun di kamarnya. Rasanya sepi.

Aa. Apa tadi Sasuke bermimpi?

Entahlah. Pemuda itu enggan memikirkannya. Ia lebih memilih keluar dari kamarnya dan menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar. Disana ia dapat melihat Suigetsu dan Karin yang lagi-lagi bertengkar dan Juugo yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa ekor burung. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Terkadang ia merasa terganggu, namun merekalah yang membuatnya merasa tak sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryuu, pelan-pelan!" Seorang wanita terlihat begitu kewalahan mengejar seorang balita mungil yang sedang berlari pelan. Bukan ia tak bisa menyamai langkah balita itu, namun balita itu terlalu lincah. Membuat wanita harus menghela napasnya berkali-kali.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan balita mungil berusia lima belas bulan itu. Wajarnya seorang anak yang baru bisa berjalan adalah mereka tak akan bisa diam. Seolah menemukan dunia baru. Itupun yang dialami oleh balita bernama Ryuu tersebut. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi kerap kali membuat ibunya harus mencari akal untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anaknya itu.

"Ulung... Iyuu mau itu..." celoteh riang anak berambut hitam itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor burung kecil yang dipegang oleh Juugo. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah mungil itu. Ia tersenyum. Sementara balita itu memegang burung kecil yang berada di pergelangan tangan Juugo. Sesekali ia tertawa riang saat unggas itu berontak dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan terlalu kencang memegangnya. Ia bisa kesakitan nanti," ujar Juugo sembari melonggarkan genggaman bocah itu. Balita itu menatapnya seolah mengerti. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali bersemangat. Pipinya nampak kemerahan karena cahaya matahari pagi.

Wanita yang sedari tadi mengejar malaikat kecil itu akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Anaknya memang sangat aktif. Entah ia mirip siapa.

Juugo menatapnya penuh arti. Wanita itu tersenyum. Keduanya lalu mengawasi tiap gerak balita itu. Ia begitu senang bermain disana. Terlihat pula Suigetsu yang iseng membuat ulah, hingga anak itu menangis. Berakhir dengan dimarahi Karin habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak terlalu mengerti dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ketiga rekannya itu akrab dengan seorang balita? Siapa anak itu? Namun, terlepas dari semua pemikirannya itu, ia jauh lebih bingung melihat sang wanita yang ada disana. Wanita yang terlihat begitu dewasa. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ibu' oleh balita tersebut.

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tamat atau Bersambung? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sungguh tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah muda, bermata hijau, dengan senyum yang merekah dari bibirnya, lalu wanita itu berkata, "Selamat pagi."

Ia terpaku. Otaknya sedang berusaha mencerna semua yang terjadi. Hingga sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya, "Oi, Sasuke! Kasihan anakmu dicuekin gitu."

Aa. Seolah tersadar, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang anak kecil nan mungil dan lucu menggemaskan sedang menarik-narik celana panjangnya seolah meminta perhatian.

Anak?

Anak Uchiha Sasuke?

MEMANGNYA KAPAN IA MENIKAH?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mimpi**  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Special for ****Uchiha Sasuke**

**Happy Birthday ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayaaah~" rengek bocah bermata hitam itu sambil menarik-narik celana laki-laki itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti. Demi nama Fugaku dan Mikoto, usia Sasuke baru lima belas tahun. Ia bahkan belum mimpi basah. Oke. Lupakan masalah mimpi itu. Karena kini Sasuke sudah melupakan perihal mimpi itu.

"Ryuu, jangan begitu, Sayang." Wanita bernama Sakura itu pun mencoba melepaskan tangan mungil anaknya dari celana Sasuke. Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. Bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi ia menangis. Sakura segera menggendong anaknya dan menatap Sasuke. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tersentak dan secara refleks mundur selangkah. Sakura mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Jangan mendekat!" pinta Sasuke dingin. Kali ini Sakuralah yang terkejut. Sasuke tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kemarin pun masih baik-baik saja. Mereka masih bersikap seperti sepasang suami istri dan orang tua untuk Ryuu. Sikap Sasuke sangat hangat padanya. Sasuke sangat menyayangi buah hati mereka. Tapi pagi ini, sikap Sasuke berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sakura tidak akan mengerti.

Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Arrrggghhh...!"

"SASUKE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Deg**_

Laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Bisa dirasakan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah. Berulang kali ia harus menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lagi demi menenangkan hatinya. Matanya melirik jam yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya.

**Pukul 21.30**

Itu artinya Sasuke baru memejamkan matanya selama lima belas menit. Dan selama lima belas menit itu ia seperti ditarik ke dalam dunia yang asing. Dunia yang begitu damai, menenangkan. Dunia baru yang membuatnya melihat ada seorang wanita dan seorang anak. Dunia yang berbeda dengan dunianya kini. Namun mengapa ia harus berkeringat? Mengapa dunia itu membuatnya frustasi dalam sekejap? Sasuke tak mengerti.

Ia mengambil segelas air minum, lalu meneguknya perlahan. Kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Dapat dirasakan hawa dingin menyusup melalui celah jendela kamarnya.

Kosong.

Semuanya gelap.

Perlahan ia membuka kembali matanya. Ia bermimpi. Mimpi. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke dapat kembali bermimpi. Mimpi yang membuat denyut jantungnya meningkat. Mimpi yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasakan firasat aneh. Ia tak tau. Tapi tubuhnya serasa gemetar.

Uchiha Sasuke, galau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke sudah kembali hidup normal seperti biasanya. Tak ada satupun yang tau perihal mimpi aneh itu. Sasuke tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Ia menyimpannya sendiri. Kalaupun ada kejadian aneh yang tak terduga, itu semua tak ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan dan ia tanamkan dalam otak jeniusnya.

Sudah lima tahun. Itu artinya ia sudah berada di Konoha selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan di dirinya. Hanya mungkin, ia sedikit lebih baik. Mungkin tidak secepat itu lukanya sembuh, tetapi Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk memaafkan dan mengikhlaskan semua yang terjadi. Dan Tuhan nampaknya sangat sayang padanya. Dapat dilihat bahwa kini ia diterima dengan sangat baik di Konoha. Hokage pun mempercayakan Kepolisian Konoha padanya. Lalu rekan setimnya di Taka diperbolehkan tinggal disana. Mereka bertiga tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke.

Usia Sasuke sudah dua puluh tahun. Itu artinya ia sudah melewati masa pubertas. Secara biologis, ia bisa dikatakan sudah dewasa. Meski sikapnya terkadang masih terkesan labil untuk lelaki seumurannya. Tetapi ia jauh lebih baik. Sikapnya kepada orang lain jauh lebih hangat. Jadi sudah pasti banyak para gadis yang mengincarnya. Jangankan para gadis, wanita sudah berumur yang belum menikah pun ikut mengincarnya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ia bahkan belum berniat untuk menikah. Memikirkan perempuan saja tidak.

Uchiha Sasuke masih ingin melajang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada satu malam yang dilalui oleh Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Mereka berdua berada dalam kamar Sasuke. Tak ada niat terselubung dari Suigetsu. Ia hanya ingin mengunjungi rekan serumahnya itu. Pasalnya Sasuke jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Entah ia pergi kemana. Suigetsu tak tau, demikianpun dengan Karin dan Juugo. Maka, malam itu Suigetsu dengan baik hati menemani mantan ketua Tim Taka tersebut.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke datar. Suigetsu terkekeh. Sasuke pun tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Bicaramu itu masih saja menyebalkan," jawab Suigetsu setengah tertawa. Sasuke tak peduli. Ia fokus pada laporan penyelidikan mengenai sebuah kasus perampokan di Konoha. Suigetsu menyaksikan mantan ketuanya itu dengan seksama. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Kau kenal Haruno Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Dia lumayan cantik, ya?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh pada Suigetsu dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah tersenyum yang entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan untuknya. Namun ia kembali tak mempedulikan lelaki itu. Matanya kembali fokus pada laporannya. Suigetsu tak kehabisan ide. Ia kembali bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke."

"..."

"Aku pikir Sakura dan Naruto pacaran."

"..."

"Kau sudah tau itu belum?"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Hahaha. Mereka akan segera menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau, eh? Bukankah Uchiha hanya tinggal kau saja?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu. Menikah? Jujur saja. Ia tak pernah memikirkan itu. Ia tak tau. Ia bahkan tak mengenal wanita dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak pernah punya rasa yang dikatakan orang sebagai cinta. Ia tak pernah dekat dengan wanita, kecuali...

Haruno Sakura.

Dan ia kembali ingat pada mimpinya lima tahun silam. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Mimpi yang tak pernah ia mengerti maksudnya. Mimpi bahwa ia memiliki istri bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu," jawab Sasuke dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hhhh... Aku jadi curiga," ujar Suigetsu sambil mendesah pelan. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia memperhatikan gelagat rekannya itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak normal."

"..."

"Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah mimpi basah."

"..."

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

"..."

"Gay?"

Sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, Sasuke yang biasanya minim ekspresi mendadak berubah. Ia menatap horor wajah rekannya itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Amarahnya seperti sudah di ubun-ubun. Kalau bisa, ia ingin membunuh Suigetsu sekarang juga. Enak saja ia dianggap gay. Itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati. Ia normal. Sangat sangat normal. Ia pun pernah...

"Aku sudah mengalaminya."

"Apa?"

"Mimpi basah."

Seketika itu juga tawa Suigetsu meledak. Dan Sasuke pun sudah siap dengan Sharingannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu tak pernah dilupakan oleh Suigetsu. Ia merasa menang. Dan ada satu hal yang tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya: Uchiha masih sangat polos. Bahkan Suigetsu tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke menikah dan bagaimana malam pertama mereka. Mungkin Sasuke yang akan mundur. Atau ia malah bilang, "Jangan dekat-dekat."

Sungguh hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan, batin Suigetsu. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Siapa wanita yang masuk ke dalam mimpi Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Eh?"

Seorang Haruno Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa harus menuruti permintaan Uchiha bungsu itu. Bukan Sakura tidak mau ikut Sasuke ke rumahnya. Hanya saja ia masih ada pekerjaan. Namun Sasuke yang keras kepala memaksanya. Katanya ada yang penting. Memang sepenting apa? Lagipula, sikap Sasuke sangat aneh. Biasanya ia tak pernah mengajak Sakura seperti ini. Sikapnya pada gadis itu tak berubah. Masih dingin seperti dulu. Dan ini membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Memang apa salahnya? Ia sadar ia menyebalkan. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya. Toh ia menyebalkan pun demi Sasuke.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Sakura ingin meremas rambut kepala ayam milik Sasuke. Atau kalau mau sedikit lebih jahat, ia akan menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan. Tapi ia tak pernah tega. Dan tidak akan pernah melakukan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura memulai percakapan. Pasalnya, semenjak mereka tiba di depan kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sama sekali tak bicara. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam sambil memandangi rumahnya. Sementara Sakura berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Tinggallah," jawab Sasuke tegas. Matanya yang tajam itu langsung berhadapan dengan mata hijau milik Sakura.

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura tergagap. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia nyaris kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tinggallah di rumahku!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tinggal di rumah Sasuke? Maksudnya apa tinggal dengan Sasuke? Mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bahkan Sasuke pun terlihat menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kita menikah."

Oh Tuhan, Haruno Sakura sangat tak percaya dengan pendengarannya kali ini. Bolehkah ia menampar dirinya sekarang? Ini pasti mimpi. Mimpi dan mimpi. Hanya mimpi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Sakura. Ia terlihat bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah berbalik menatap tajam dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Sorot mata Sasuke nampak begitu tajam.

"Ap―"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghantuiku?" potong Sasuke cepat. Tatapan matanya seakan mengintimidasi. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia hendak berkata namun Sasuke kembali menyelanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengejarku? Apa maumu, Sakura? KATAKAN PADAKU APA MAUMU!" Sasuke bertanya serentet pertanyaan sambil mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit meringis. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke. Selama Sasuke kembali, ia tak lagi mengejarnya. Gadis itu fokus pada rumah sakit. Ia bahkan hampir tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan lelaki itu. Namun Sasuke malah semakin erat mencengkeramnya. Tatapan matanya menusuk dalam. Sakura terdiam. Entah kenapa ia begitu takut. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap kasar padanya.

Keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang entah mengapa bisa lepas seperti tadi. Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya terasa panas sekarang. Sikap Sasuke menyakitkan hatinya lagi.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama hampir setengah jam. Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramnya. Ia pun ikut menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya. Ia merasa sedikit frustasi.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah sendu sang Haruno. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan, saling berusaha membaca satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah... Kau berhenti muncul di mimpiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu tak hentinya Sakura tersenyum. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat polos dan jujur sangat manis. Akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa lelaki itu juga menyayanginya. Pengakuan jujur Sasuke membuat hatinya menghangat. Mungkin Sasuke memang jodohnya. Karena sejauh apapun ia pergi, pada akhirnya tempatnya kembali hanyalah disini. Di hati wanitanya. Di kampung halamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

Alhamdulillah. Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Karena jujur, saya gak nyangka responnya sangat baik. Dan jujur aja, sebenernya ini fic iseng doang. Ehehe :D

Semoga chapter terakhir ini memuaskan (walau saya ngerasa agak kurang memuaskan). Ehehehe

Dan Happy Birthday suami saya tercintah :DD #cipokSasu #digaplokSakura

Terima kasih untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfave, dan mengalert fic saya. Terima kasih banyak semuanya. ^^

.

**Special Thanks For:**

**Hikari Matsushita, ****vannychan, ****Biiancast Rodith, ****Uchiha Yui-chan, ****yumi, ****LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, ****kiro-aki, ****NavyDilla, ****Ifaharra sasusaku, ****sasa-hime, ****Kiki RyuEunTeuk, ****kHaLerie Hikari, ****desypramitha2, ****The Amor Goddess, ****Sakusasu 4ever, ****BlueSnowPinkIce, ****Saga desu, ****Guest, ****cheryxsasuke, ****Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, ****Neko Darkblue, ****neela dragneel, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch, ****Himetsuka, ****Scarlet24, ****Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, ****uchiharuno susi, ****miss chery24, ****mako-chan, ****Rosachi-hime, ****Luci Kuroshiro, ****iya baka-san, ****Always sasusaku, ****eL-yuMiichann, ****Fany-san, ****MuFylin, ****poo, ****aktika-chan, ****creoposkya, ****Andromeda no Rei, ****Brown Cinnamon, ****sherlock holmes, ****Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, ****Rie saka, ****Natsuyakiko32, ****Natsumo Kagerou, ****milkyways99, ****hanazono yuri, ****Guest (Erica Christy), ****Lyn kuromuno.**

.

Maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dan maaf jika namanya ga ada. Soalnya ane copas dari kotak review ane. Hehehehe

Dan maaf bila ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih. :)


End file.
